


Fangs

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Banter, Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 31.10.15 - Prompt was 'Fangs'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

“That bloody dog has _fangs_ , Carolyn.”

“Well, of _course_ she does, you berk. She’s a _dog_.”

Douglas rolled his eyes and leant back on the bed, warily eyeing the subject of their discussion who was lying languidly on the floor, head resting on her paws. “No, I mean: fangs that I’ve seen her use to rip her unsuspecting prey to pieces.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. She wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“You weren’t with us on that particular occasion. You’d somehow managed to con _me_ into walking her.”

Carolyn raised an eyebrow, sliding her body beneath the bedclothes at his side. “Had I, indeed?”

“I seem to recall I was on something of a promise if I took her for a lap of the Common.”

“What rot.”

“Anyway, my point is: you always think of her as being this docile, domesticated….”

“That’s because she is.”

“Explain to me, then, how she used said fangs to sadistically and callously….”

“Anthropomorphising, Douglas? Surely not.”

“….tear into a poor, defenceless rabbit, casually minding its own business.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Hm. To say nothing of her baring the very same fangs at _me_ when I tried to pull her away.”

Carolyn tutted and called Snoopadoop to her side, patting the bed to encourage the dog to jump up. Douglas groaned in protest as she alighted on the bed, curling up in contentment into the space between them.

“You’ve got to be joking,” he stated aghast as Carolyn flicked off the bedside lamp with a deft flourish.

“Not in the least,” she replied in the darkness, smug triumph underpinning her words. “If you’re not happy, feel free to use the spare room.”

“She’s a dog, Carolyn.”

“She’s _my_ dog, Douglas. And the choice is yours.”

He allowed the silence to stretch, holding his position in the pointed hope she would alter hers. After a beat he blew out an irritated breath, accepting defeat in a grudging shift onto his side and sighing at the distinct lack of space.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” he grumbled, his limbs almost spilling from the bed as Snoopadoop stretched in victorious comfort.

From her position in the middle of the bed she gave a low growl, and in his mind’s eye Douglas could swear her lips had curled into a conniving smile, fangs glinting for his benefit alone before she settled once more against her mistress.

FIN


End file.
